Cazados
by Cataki09
Summary: Una organización anónima arremete en contra de todos los agentes importantes alrededor del mundo. Leon S. Kennedy ha caído en la misma trampa, pagando por escondite. Sólo alguien podrá hacerlo salir. Unos labios húmedos que claman su nombre y una mujer de hierro que lleva a su hijo.


**_Leon._**

Cada miércoles, desde que aquella tortuosa situación comenzó, él salía de su casa, un apartamento ubicado a unas pocas calles del movido centro de la ciudad, sólo para recorrer las cuadras inundadas de vendedores con idiomas diversos, ofreciendo desde carne de perro, hasta las orejas de un conejo. Se abría paso entre los transeúntes, disfrazado con una gorra y unos lentes oscuros, como si aquel arte de ocultar su verdadera esencia fuese puro. Siempre iba impecable con una campera azul naval, que había logrado rescatar en el trajín de su anterior vida. La vida de un Leon S. Kennedy derrotado por las injusticias sobre tierra. Mientras dejaba que el insípido sol, que sólo salía por mísero trámite de invierno, le alumbraba la nariz al desnudo y jugueteaba con sus barbas mal afeitadas, arraigaba cierto rencor en su sistema, llamando a gritos al propio karma. El rescate que se merecía; que los chicos malos pagaran por la vida dura que ahora debía llevar en pleno.

Las monedas se movían de un lado a otro al interior del bolsillo de su jean desgastado. Además del cambio del almuerzo del día anterior, llevaba lo que debía invertir pagando la renta y quizá un bocadillo para no irse con el estómago vacío a la cama —la maltrecha con el colchón duro—. A veces se situaba en la pequeña sala de su departamento, que más bien era habitación y cocina. Observaba la cuidad que se asomaba sobre los deteriorados techos de hojalata, intentando idearse un camino nuevo; un despertar distinto; el regreso del agente estrella que solucionaba los problemas del presidente. No el obrero que se ganaba el día a día, porque todavía seguía valorando su propia vida.

Atravesó la avenida Pragati, para pasar corriendo, previniendo así ser atropellado por los vehículos que dejaban el polvo sin preocuparse de los peatones. La tasa de muertes en la ciudad aumentaba, así como los accidentes 'fantasma'. siempre huían, dejando que los heridos yacieran en las carreteras desoladas, a merced de los bandidos. Si sobrevivían era una hazaña, pero él lo comparaba con el nivel más difícil de un video juego. Prefería acortarse toda esa situación.

Dobló a la esquina, justo por donde podía observar una cafetería, en donde servían las mejores donas del planeta tierra. Había tenido que viajar al otro lado del mundo para probarlas, pero no se arrepentía. En sus tiempos gloriosos, cuando las cifras de su paga estaban recién impresos en papel, él corría para sentarse junto a la ventana y dejar que la bonita mesera de cabellos rubios le sirviera café, todo el que él deseara. Incluso pensó en pedirle el número telefónico. O bueno, cuando tuviera suficiente para si quiera invitarla a algo decente.

Pasó de largo, metiéndose los bolsillos al pasar por la ventana frontal. La chica que tenía su interés no estaba en turno, por lo que él no tenía la obligación de darle una hojeada a través del vidrio. Siguió a paso tendido por el distrito atestado de sencillas tiendas de electrónicos, recordando que tenía que pasarse por allí por un dinero que le debían. Aunque por el momento, su preocupación estaba más bien centralizada en llegar a su destino. No distracciones, no repasos rápidos por la tienda de hamburguesas o para saludar a la gentil mujer que le daba cortes gratis, a cambio de que le dejara beberse una cerveza con ella. Ni tampoco pensar en escapar de aquella vida calma, sólo para volver en búsqueda del peligro. No.

En la intersección siguiente, en donde los vehículos pesados peleaban con los taxistas por un puesto ventajoso en las vías, se encontraba una cabina telefónica. Leon se apresuró a revisar todo a su alrededor, confiado de que aquellas personas si quiera podían notarlo. Una mirada a la derecha; atrás por si le seguían y después un repaso rápido a la izquierda. Nadie sospechoso; ningún hombre con mal gesto de negro le perseguía desde las sombras; ni tampoco un mercenario con pinta de lacra callejera apuntándole con el fusil. Sólo él y la clase obrera. Sólo él y una moneda que le separaba de recibir noticias esperanzadoras.

Rozó la perilla metálica de la cabina, cerciorándose por tercera vez. Un hombre con un periódico salió desde una tienda de televisores viejos; su traje holgado de color perla no representaba un peligro alguno; sin embargo, esperó a que pasara de largo, hasta que cruzó la intersección de forma temeraria. Entonces los pulmones del agente se volvieron a llenar del aire que estuvo conteniendo hasta ese punto, para proceder a meterse al interior. Cuando cerró, sintió que el bullicio metropolitano había perdido potencia gracias a los cuatro vidrios polarizados que le rodeaban. Eso le brindó un poco de paz, además de confianza.

Sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo, en donde había un número anotado. Su letra parecía más bien a la de un niño del kínder, pero se escudaba en que aquello era una estrategia bien planeada para cuando alguien quería husmear. Nunca lo lograban; él siempre salía airoso de la situación.

Tomó el auricular oscuro, acunándolo entre su hombro y oreja, para poder leer el número entre sus dedos con mayor facilidad. Aplastó las teclas de color plateado, al tiempo que hacían un espantoso clic debido al uso constante. Cuando terminó, corroboró la información en la pequeña pantalla situada en la caja telefónica y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando dio tono. Apoyó la espalda contra una de las paredes y enredó el dedo índice en la cadena metálica que sujetaba la bocina.

— Ya era hora. —contestaron al otro lado de la línea. Aquella voz femenina representaba nada más el manojo de nervios. Preocupación; compañerismo; una amistad que no podía dejar trascender en el olvido.

— Lo siento, me topé con la fastidiosa mujer de la renta —explicó él, hablando en voz baja por mísera inercia. Desvió sus orbes cerúleos al contador de minutos, orgulloso de haber empacado las monedas suficientes para una llamada completa — juro por dios que cuando me habla, no deja de mirarme el paquete. —confesó Leon, victimizado.

La voz femenina cedió al instante. Leon se sintió un campeón al haberle sacado una expresión decente. Así rompía mejor el hielo.

— Tengo noticias importantes. —informó ella, dejando en una esquina cualquier conversación chistosa. Las cartas debían ponerse sobre la mesa de inmediato.

Leon sostuvo el teléfono en sus manos un momento, para dar un repaso a sus espaldas. No había nadie, salvo un perro callejero que comía sobras de algo en una lata. Entonces volvió a llevárselo a la oreja, aclarándose la voz.

— Suéltalas, Hunnigan.

— He contactado con varios agentes. Sherry Birkin, Chris Redfield, además de recibir la ayuda de su hermana, Claire. Todos están bien, resguardados en localizaciones aun no confirmadas. Están esperando soluciones de igual forma.

— ¡Sherry! —exclamó muy emocionado, además de aliviado. La rubia, esa pequeña niña que salvaron en Racoon City, había seguido los pasos para convertirse en agente. Escuchó de ella, pero temía que su suerte hubiera corrido como con los demás.

Entonces pensó en Chris y su hermana Claire. Sólo podía sentir un cosquilleo pleno bajar por su espalda al pensar en la pelirroja. Si ella estaba bien, entonces él debía ser el hombre más feliz de todo planeta tierra. Sólo esperaba volver a verla y disfrutar de sus orbes agua; sólo para sumergirse en ellos. O bueno, si quiera chapotear.

— ¡Estupendo!

— Leon —llamó Hunnigan con severidad. Leon tuvo que apretar más la bocina a su oído, sólo para sentir un trago amargo de incertidumbre robarle el aliento. Cuando ella hablaba de ese modo, no había forma de que algo estuviera bien.

— ¿Sí?

— Me han dejado un mensaje.

El cenizo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Mensaje? ¡¿qué mensaje?!

— No sé bien su destino, además de que todo fue muy deprisa. Sólo sé que es urgente; así me lo hicieron saber.

Leon sólo pudo parpadear unos breves instantes. Todo aquel tema le tenía bastante extrañado. ¿Cómo alguien podía dejarle mensajes? La existencia de su comunicación con Ingrid era clasificada, teniendo en cuenta de que la mencionada no podría si quiera abrir la boca ante tema tan crítico. Un recado utilizando ese sistema debía provenir de alguien astuto o simplemente, con una confianza bárbara en suposiciones. De todas formas, una sensación de inquietud le invadió.

— ¿Qué dice?

— Restaurante chino a las afueras de Nankín. Extensión dos. —resumió la mujer. O simplemente recitó todo con la brevedad explicada anteriormente.

A Leon le costó unir cabos, pero cuando lo hizo, sintió que su corazón destilaba fuego. Un temor bastante grande le inundó hasta hacerlo perder el horizonte. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de escuchar el golpeteo incesante del vidrio, anunciándole que el teléfono debía atender a más ciudadanos del común y no sólo a él, que flotaba entre reflexiones y recuerdos ingratos. Humedeció los labios, además de repasar la mirada repetitivamente hacia todas las direcciones. Ahora parecía no sentirse seguro; oía las balas aproximarse; los cuchillos enterrarse en su carne cómo varias veces. Pareció ver a un fantasma solidificado en cada vehículo que pasaba, dejándole sólo un destello colorido en la retina. El mundo se detuvo. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar para equilibrar la situación ventajosa.

— Gracias por pasármelo. —sólo pudo soltar al volver en sí. Removió la cabeza y se dispuso a cortar la llamada. Se volvería sospechoso que un hombre se la pasara tanto tiempo en un teléfono, sabiendo que sólo se utilizaban para recados breves.

Colgó el teléfono y rápidamente salió de la cabina. Había al menos dos personas cruzadas de brazos, observándolo con sus expresiones desdeñosas. El que estaba encabezando la línea ni le dio tiempo de salir de lleno, sino que le empujó para abrirse paso al interior. Pero eso a Leon lo dejó sin cuidado; parecía más bien perdido del norte; su piel se tornó blanquecina, además de que adoptó cierta prisa en sus movimientos. Agradeció que la llamada no se hubiera alargado más de lo que requería, ya que le sobraban monedas para lo que sí importaba en realidad.

Necesitaba otro teléfono.

La noche le descubrió con una ventisca que rozaba sus manos desnudas. Los brazos estaban a cubierto de su campera azul naval, además de que traía un jean que tenía buena cobertura. El invierno era terrible, pero él siempre estaba preparado para lo que llegase. Bueno, casi todo. Jamás esperó aquella noticia, porque la persona que se la hizo llegar era un fantasma.

Ingresó a la cabina situada a unas calles más arriba, provechoso de que no veía a nadie con intenciones de entrar. Cerró el vidrio con prisa y procedió a dejar una torre bien alineada de monedas sobre la superficie de la caja telefónica. Tomó el teléfono y comenzó a teclear de memoria. Al finalizar, hundió el número dos y le dio tono. Se la daba bien recordando asuntos importantes.

Un hombre comenzó a hablarle en chino. Por la velocidad de como hablaba, Leon apenas pudo si quiera parpadear. No encontró respuesta alguna para el recital de términos desconocidos que le había disparado, además de que se quedó helado al instante.

— Kirk Kendall, soy Kirk Kendall — fue lo que logró soltar, haciendo referencia a su nombre falso, para asuntos de esa talla. No sabía cómo proceder, ni tampoco aseguraba que el hombre al otro lado continuaría la llamada.

Otra contestación con el marcado idioma y terminó por quedarse solo en la línea. Apoyó la rodilla contra el tubo alargado que sostenía todo el mecanismo del teléfono, mientras respiraba esperanzado. Sus pulsaciones avanzaban acorde pasaban los minutos y se encontraba demasiado ansioso para si quiera sentirse flotando en la realidad pura.

Un sonido al otro lado de la línea le hizo volver en sí. Él se mordió la lengua, mientras agarraba el cable con la mano libre.

— Ya estabas demorándote, Kirk. —fue la única contestación recibida, además de escuchar su nombre falso con cierta burla.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo. Respiró un poco más calmado, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en su rostro. Bien no podía precisar de emoción pura, pero sus mejillas dolían al momento de si quiera detener la expresión marcada. Era la naturaleza de su cuerpo al reaccionar de forma positiva ante las vibraciones de la voz femenina. Era poder imaginársela sentada en el banquillo de aquel restaurante, al que alguna vez fueron ellos dos. Podía incluso sentir la yema de sus dedos palpitar al recordarse recorriendo su piel, y se preguntó si podría volver a hacerlo alguna vez en su vida.

— Anna Wilde, ¿a qué se debe esta prisa? —también le respondió con el mismo tono de burla, enfatizando en el nombre.

— Le... Kirk, necesito reunirme contigo cuanto antes. —susurró ella con seriedad.

Él adoptó el mismo tono. Incluso sintió cierto pánico.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —planteó él con severidad.

— No puedo decírtelo por teléfono —como lo dictaba así la lógica —. Te enviaré con alguien la dirección. Debe ser en menos de un mes. Pronto.

La desesperación de sus palabras atrajo a Leon un mar de inquietudes. La última vez que le oyó de esa forma, fue cuando compartían lecho brevemente y ella anhelaba al rubio entre suspiros. Sólo aquella era la única forma de tener a su asiática favorita suplicando; desesperada. Salvo que, en ese momento, hasta una mezcla de temor se leía entre líneas.

— Veré qué puedo hacer. Supongo que has hecho tu tarea bien, ¿no? Debes saber en dónde estoy.

— Lamentablemente, no.

Él se desilusionó.

—Daca. Hay una casa del té cercano al centro; allí puedes dejar todos los datos. —explicó él, intentando cuidar cuánta información podía filtrar en la línea.

— Muy lejos, ¿no?

El repique de la caja le indicó que se quedaba sin saldo. Tomó una moneda de la torre, para depositarla por el orificio. Al contador se sumó un minuto más.

— De mi casa sí. De ti, no tanto.

Ella realizó una pausa. Leon se preguntó que estaría pasándole por la cabeza en ese momento.

— Esperaré, iré todos los días allí si es necesario.

— Ten cuidado, ¿quieres? Las calles son peligrosas.

Aquellas palabras le tocaron el corazón. Ella, la mujer que tantas veces le abandonó sin temor a herirlo sentimentalmente, ahora estaba intentando que nadie le hiciera daño físico. Irónico, pero muy del estilo de la fémina.

— Tú cuídate. Estaré a tu lado pronto.

— Adiós.

— Te amo. —pero cuando sus anhelos salieron, la llamada había sido cortada. Las palabras quedaron en el aire; el aroma a problemas se desprendió en el apretado recinto.

Ahora debía esperar.

Sacrificaría su propio pellejo por ir hacia ella. Cruzaría el mundo si era necesario; volvería a su país si la visa tenía problemas; y se enfrentaría a un puñado de hombres de cuello blanco que querían su cabeza. No le importaba si cruzando de una calle a otra le descubrieran y le metieran un par de tiros por la espalda; si la veía a ella; si podía rozar sus labios una vez con los suyos, entonces él se daría por bien servido. Siempre era así; Leon recibía los tiros, sólo para tener el gusto de saber que su espía, que su Ada Wong viviría para recodarlo.

Una vez más, demostraría cuánto la amaba, así ella no lo hiciera.

 ** _Continuará._**


End file.
